1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system, and in particular, it relates to a security system for protecting information within a portable communication terminal when the portable communication terminal is stolen or lost.
2. Description of Related Art
As a security system for a conventional portable communication terminal, for example, there is a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 07-193865. The security system of the mobile phone terminal disclosed in the document uses a password, and the data desired to be protected by the user is associated with the password, and an access to the data can be made only when the password is inputted. In this manner, the primary user who decides the password can make an access to the data, and the person who illegally takes possession of the terminal is unable to access to the data.